leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Daybreak Town
Daybreak Town (Japanese: アサツキタウン Asatsuki Town) is an -exclusive location in the Sinnoh region. It is one of the two known places whose Pokémon Contest follows the Double Performance format, along with Hearthome City. It is located to the east of Mt. Coronet near Sunyshore City and was referred to by Marian as "the town of the morning light." It was first mentioned during Marian's television show in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, in which learned that the Pokémon Contest calendar had been updated to include Daybreak Town. She decided to take part in the Daybreak Contest to try her hand at Double Performances once more, saying it was important for her to compete in a Double Performance event after her loss in the Hearthome Contest in Dawn's Early Night!. and arrived in Daybreak Town in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! following Ash's participation in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town in the previous episode. After the Daybreak Contest, the group headed to Sunyshore City, where Ash intended to challenge Volkner and obtain his eighth Gym Badge, which would qualify him for Sinnoh's . Places of interest Pokémon Center was heading to the Pokémon Center's battlefield in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! to the Flame Ice combination with when she encountered a and a and started panicking. The two belonged to her rival Ursula, who had come to Daybreak Town in hopes of winning her fifth Ribbon. Ursula had been practicing hard for the Daybreak Contest and revealed she had raised Plusle and Minun specifically for a Double Performance event. Even though Dawn was scared of Plusle and Minun and wanted them to be far away from her, Ursula decided to give Dawn a taste of her performance. The two began dancing around Dawn with their s made of sparks, eventually causing Dawn's hair to stand on end and sparkle. Dawn passed out after hearing comments about her hair and was taken to the Pokémon Center. When she woke up, and asked her why she was so afraid of Plusle and Minun and she explained that, while in kindergarten, she was assigned to take care of a Plusle and a Minun together with her friends and Leona. Although she loved playing with the two Pokémon, they attacked her and left her hair sparkling like a diamond and looking as if she had dandruff, and this was how she earned the nickname Dee Dee. Ursula, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, was determined to use this piece of information against Dawn during the Daybreak Contest, which started on the following day. Contest Hall Dawn, Ursula, and Jessilina entered the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, in which they competed in the Performance Stage. Jessilina was the first contestant to be called by Marian, and she took the stage waving her arms with following her closely behind. Marian was baffled to see a with just one , since the event was being held under the Double Performance format, but the issue was resolved when Jessilina played her -shaped flute—a cue for Carnivine to open its mouth and reveal 's Poké Ball which had been placed there beforehand. After that Jessilina proceeded to deliver her performance, which involved Carnivine using on a spinning Seviper to create a fireworks display. On Dawn's turn, she sent out her and to the effect of Star Seals and the two Pokémon dazzled the Contest Judges with their teamwork. During their performance, Buneary's was used to freeze Piplup's , and the frozen bubbles were left floating around the arena like balloons. This was followed by Buneary on the bubbles before it and Piplup popped them all to create a shower of sparkles. Ursula performed right after Dawn, contrasting her 's toughness with her 's cuteness in a presentation which involved Jigglypuff using to make glowing dust out of Gabite's . When Marian announced the results, it was revealed that Dawn, Ursula, and Jessilina had advanced to the Battle Stage, which took place in Playing the Performance Encore!. In the first round of the Battle Stage, Jessilina was matched up against Ursula. Despite employing several combinations to showcase her and , she was unable to overcome the well-coordinated moves delivered by Ursula and her Plusle and Minun. As such, she lost the battle and was eliminated from the competition. After that Ursula went on to win another match to reach the final round, where she found herself up against Dawn. In order to prevent Dawn from showing off the charms of her Pokémon, Ursula devised a strategy which consisted of Plusle and Minun using on Mamoswine and Cyndaquil to compel them to repeat the moves they last used. The effect of Encore coupled with the five-minute time limit put Dawn under severe pressure and, to make matters worse, the coming off from Plusle and Minun's moves caused Dawn's hair to stand up and scintillate. Seeing that, Ursula decided to openly mock Dawn by calling her Dee Dee, forcing her to relive the day she was , but now in front of a huge crowd and being broadcast on TV as well. Such traumatic experience left Dawn feeling mortified and paralyzed in fear. Time was running out and Ursula was confident she would win the battle. However, Mamoswine and Cyndaquil felt differently, and they shout to Dawn in order to encourage her. Seeing as her Pokémon were still determined to win, Dawn put herself together and asked them to attack one another. Mamoswine and Cyndaquil were initially perplexed, but followed their Trainer's command regardless, using and on each other and in doing so neutralizing Encore's effect. Still behind on points, Dawn knew she would need an incredibly appealing technique if she wanted to win, and so she commanded her Pokémon to use Flame Ice. Mamoswine and Cyndaquil trusted in their and managed to pull off the combination, harshly lowering Ursula's score. Ursula tried to counterattack, and when Plusle and Minun attempted to use , Dawn had Cyndaquil cover them with . Soon Marian announced the time was up and the two Coordinators looked at the scoreboard to check how many points they had. It was then revealed that Dawn had significantly lowered Ursula's points to clinch the victory. As a result, Dawn was awarded the Daybreak Ribbon, her fifth Contest Ribbon overall, which qualified her to compete in the Grand Festival. Gallery Trivia * In the English dub, this location was initially referred to as "Daybreak City" when first mentioned in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!. * Its Chinese name is similar to that of Olivine City. Names Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Anime locations Category:Towns de:Dämmerstadt es:Pueblo Amanecer fr:Aubeville it:Auroropoli ja:アサツキタウン zh:淺蔥鎮